Changed Forever
by Infinite Aura
Summary: All my oneshots connect in some way so i'll put them here. Minor Chelley.


**A/N**~**Hey guys! I'm back! Annnnnddd writing ANOTHER portal fan fic. This one is less sad though. ;D Its Chelley fluff...you may not like Chelley but its still uber adorable when you think about it. So your instructions : Read, love, review, and share! The song Fireflies- by Owl City goes really well while reading this! Thanks! Enjoy!~**

**Little Flashlights**

She layed back in the grass and looked up at the stars and moon. It had only been a week since she saved him. She found him smoldering in that crater, hoping to find a shooting star or a meteor. Definently not him. He started talking about how sorry he was and how bad he was to her, and when he finished he just died out. The sparks stopped, and his eye dulled down to blackness. By that point she was freaking out. Even after all he did to her. She still loved and missed the sound of his voice. She couldn't let him die, so she picked him up and started back to the only place she knew could help. The place where she almost died countless times. Aperture. Of course GLaDOS was surprised she came back...even more so that she wanted him fixed. Once GLaDOS realized it was the only thing to make her leave, she fixed him. But not how she expected. He was an android. It looked surprisingly human that you wouldn't even know he was mechanical. The body even fit his personality right. A mess of blonde hair, glasses, and his eyes were still the same stratospheric blue as before. Why GLaDOS did this? She never figured out. But now they were both free. Just as they planned before he turned on her. So here she was, looking up at her precious human moon as he called it. Relaxing for one of the first times in her life.

After all that he did, he expected to be well past dead by now. But no, instead he was living with his only friend. The girl he tried to help escape, his test subject, the girl he betrayed. Getting used to the fact she forgave him was hard. It still didn't feel right. There was still guilt eating at him, but she always reassured him with her silent smile. It was also hard getting used to doing things on his own. Now that he had arms and legs she didn't need to help him. But, she always did from time to time. She was making it so hard for him to apologize to her. After forgiving him, saving him, bringing him into her home even...It was unmatchable. Someday he would pay her back though. He wouldn't go outside at night because of all the bad memories it brought. But tonight he was going to join her outside. So he walked out the back door to see her in the dark glow of her precious human moon.

She was surprised as he walked outside. He only would come out once or twice in the daytime, but never at night! She saw him hesitate a bit but he finally walked over and sat next to her. "Uh, lovely night isn't it? So...dark, And quiet." She smiled at him and nodded, just happy he was there with her. "So...uh...Chell?". She looked over at him. "Do you ever miss it?". She had never thought about it up until now. Did she miss it? Running around, solving tests just to survive. Maybe she did. But instead she shook her head, deciding she liked being out of there. "Oh, well I sometimes do. Its so different out here than it was back there. I guess the scientists never thought i'd make it out here huh?". She nodded in agreement as always. She laid her head on his shoulder. It surprised him a bit but eventually he did the same.

As the night progressed, they sat outside staring at the night sky. Then about a hundred little fireflies showed up. They were so pretty too, she hadn't seen actual fireflies before." Whoa...what, what are those things? They look like little, floating flashlights!". She giggled at him, he could just be so clueless sometimes."I mean, just wow! They're so amazing!". She caught one and showed him the little bug that was making the light."Wait. Its a bug? Do they bite?". She just shook her head and smiled. " Let me try...". Watching him flail around trying to catch one made her laugh. So she went up to him and helped him cup his hands around one of the bugs. Just the look of wonderment on his face was priceless. It was almost childlike. Glowing even, the light from his eyes and the firefly lit up his face to reveal the giant, goofy grin spread across his face. And for once in Chell's life. Everything was perfect.


End file.
